Kushiro Yasumura
Kushiro's Theme Appearance Medium Length Black hair sometimes like long and puts it in a ponytail Brown eyes sometimes green nurarihyon-3-02.jpg nnm0905.jpg keikain_ryuji_ch175_by_nikshi-d4dsbx0.jpg KaidoKuchiki2.jpg 3b267c888ff94687e32654623026bcd5.jpg 3de4f34b273c79de2f672790d5d55822.jpg 4fa3c669d82a40c950645b1b828b0a6f.jpg 7fe83b61bfaac078f8608207b08705b3.jpg Behavior/Personality He is a sly trickster who doesn't hesitate to use underhanded tactics during his fights. In fact, he calls himself the "number one liar" and always tricks his opponents into doing exactly what he wants them to do. He's cocky and for good reason he rarely loses a game of wits even among some of the top tier brains in the world, he also often lies about his abilities either downplaying them to mess with the opponent's head or he bluffs into them being much stronger than they really are, Kushiro rather out going and he's a pretty funny guy as he often lies to people to make them do shit so he can get a laugh out of it and pretty much loves to torture the hell out of people not like cutting them up and shit but he'll get someone pissed to the point where they're ready to fight and at the last minute he'll make them laugh so they end up being calm which earned him the title of "The Loveable Jackass", Kushiro's also rather cold but he has a few soft spots here and there , he'll rarely hesitate to kill and in fact the only time he will is when he doesn't intent to kill you at all. Roleplay Alignment: Lawful Evil A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Bounty Hunter 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: June Keet Do) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Jeet Kune Do, abbreviated JKD, is an eclectic and hybrid style fighting art heavily influenced by the philosophy of martial artist Bruce Lee, who founded the system in 1967, referred it as "non-classical", suggesting that JKD is a form of Chinese Kung Fu, yet without form. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the Wing Chun concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which are kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where martial artists use techniques to flow smoothly between them. In the screenplay of the 1973 Warner Brothers film, Enter the Dragon, when Lee is asked, "What's your style?" Lee replied, "My style?...You can call it the art of fighting without fighting." Thus one may also ideologically define JKD simply as the Bruce Lee Kung Fu or the Bruce Lee style of Kung Fu. The name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Lee to be just a name, and he often referred to it as "the art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Lee came to believe that styles had become too rigid and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "dry land swimming". He believed real combat was spontaneous, and a martial artist can not predict it, but, only react to it, and a good martial artist should "be like water"—move fluidly without hesitation. In 2004, the Bruce Lee Foundation decided to use the name Jun Fan Jeet Kune Do (振藩截拳道) to refer to the martial arts system which Lee founded; "Jun Fan" being Lee's Chinese given name. '''Chi Base (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenments, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of one's surroundings, and focus one's senses, and perform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力,Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to Powers/Abilities 30% Demon God Physiology: 'Kushiro Is a Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it. Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formidable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes, they also have a superior overall condition(Supernatural Condition): Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example They could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothing Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar. Also thanks to their body hardwiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animalistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist forms of mind control. Kushiro's an oddity amongst the normal Kishin his abilities differ slightly and are unique in itself. '"Devil Trigger-L1" Kushiro is able to Tap Into His Inner Devil Unleashing Huge Amount Of Power(sometimes resulting in his eyes change color. his personality also changes) . ' *'Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Heightened Reflexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategist. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusion techniques are useless against the user. * '''Speed Increase: '''User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have Teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. ** '''Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. '''World's Number one Liar: ' Kushiro is a master of lies, no grandmaster of lies, no what fuck he's the Gods of lies and could lie his way out of any situation even if he's caught red handed, truly his ability to lie is unmatched, lie detectors or lie detections abilities don't even work on him yeah he's that good and he has no reaction to lying once so ever, he mainly uses it to weasel out of situations but will also use it in a fight. Phantasm Water- The users of this power are able to commune with other worldly spirits and control them and their energies to any extent. They can induce fear into the hearts of others, use spirits to cause great chaos and control the souls of others when they are dead. Garō (aka. Gengen) - A shikigami which primarily appears as a monstrous black wolf. Its true name is "Gengen," but Kushiro refers to it by both names. He gives it single-word orders, such as "run" or "devour" so as to prevent enemies from figuring out his tactics. Gengen is a water-based shikigami which forces the fluids in a target's body to rage violently within their body. Tactical Traps- User can create many different types of traps that are effective in different ways. Traps can range from trap holes, to arrows, to explosives, etc. This allows the user to get an advantage over others and place this in situations where even the brightest of minds would have trouble escaping their traps. Water Manipulation- User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. 'Weapon of Choice' Water Containers- Kushiro is ALWAYS carrying at least four containers filled with Phantasm Water on him at all times most of the time it's more around 12 or so but at the minimum is four. Nenekirimaru- Literally meaning "Ancestral Shrine Round Cut Off") is an exorcism blade which only harms Demons and other things like ghost, youkai, supernatural beast and things of that sort. It was originally created by the 13th head of the Yasumura family,Moto Yasumura, and is given to Matsu by Koremitsu Yasumura as a precautionary measure against the yōkai running amok in the capital. Tatsuya ends up with the weapon when he is kidnapped, and he uses it to defeat Hagoromo Gitsune. The blade is eventually handed down to Kushiro. Though the weapon is considered incredibly important by both onmyōji and those of the Yasumura House, Kushiro and his attendants occasionally used it to play blindfolded watermelon-chopping games when he was younger. At one point, the sword is stolen by Oitekebori and during Kushiro's stay in Kasahiana, though luckily for him he managed to get it back Allies/Enemies None Yet but he has quite a few enemies 'Background' (to be continued...) Click Here! Locations Peak Human System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Reflexes 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Roleplay logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Yun